kiss and tell
by iwaki-san'sfuturewife
Summary: misaki and akihiko decide to tell takahiro about there relationship. what will his reaction be? read and find out.sorry about the title i had trouble coming up with a name for this one.


One night Akihiko and Misaki were watching t.v. when Akihiko noticed that his lover looked a little uneasy. "Misaki are you okay?" Akihiko asked. Misaki jumped and looked over at the man sitting across from him. "y-yeah um Usagi-san I wann tell nii-san about are relationship I fell bad that were hiding it from him." Akhiko looked shocked honestly he was hoping it had to do with school not Takahiro but he did understand were the kid was coming from "Okay i'll call him later the older man said ruffling the boy's hair.

After Misaki went to bed Akihiko called his friend "Hello Takahiro Takahasi speaking." "Hey Takahiro." "Oh, whats up Usagi?" Takahiro asked. "I need to talk to you about something,and it involves Misaki and I." Akihiko said nervously. Takahiro gasped "Did Misaki do something?, whatever it was please forgive him!" The authors friend pleaded. "No no, Misaki didn't do anything, but uh could you come by tomorrow?" Akihiko asked. "Sure what time?" Takahiro questioned. "Anytime your free tomorrow." Akihiko anwsered. "Okay tomorrow afternoon then." Takahiro replied cheerfully. "Okay bye." Akihiko sighed and thought "I hope Misaki knows what he's doing."

The next day Takahiro showed up like he promised and Akihiko greeted him only one person was missing "Hey Usagi, wheres Misaki?" he asked. Akihiko sighed "i"ll be back." five minuets later Akihiko came back down stairs with Misaki slung over his sholder like a sack of rice. Takahiro stared at them puzzled. "Okay so, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" he asked with a smile Akihiko and Misaki looked at eachother "Well where should we start?" they replied in unison.

They all sat in sclience for a while then Akihiko decided to speak up. "Takahiro, I-i'm in love with your brother!" Akihiko confessed. Takahiro looked shocked "Wha-what?, What do you mean when you say you love him?" Takahiro asked suddenly wishing he hadn't come today. "I mean I love him like you love Minami." Misaki stared at the two adults before him "I have to say something." Misaki thought. "um, nii-chan please don't be mad Usagi-san, I know you probably think he forced me but he didn't, I mean as they say you can't rape the willing. Anyway what i'm trying to say is that, I love Usagi-san! Takahiro and Akihiko both looked shocked. "Mi-misaki?" Takahiro said surprised Akihiko only stared at the boy due to the fact that he was speechles because of the teens sudden out-burst. Misaki saw both the expresions on both his brother and lover faces and was embarssed "Sorry for raising my voice." Misaki mummbled as he sat back down. "So Takahiro what do you think?" the purple eyed man asked scared of what his anwser might be. "well usagi I have to be honest i'm not thrilled about you realation ship with my brother, but if you guys are happy than I guess I learn accept it." Takahiro replied smiling. Both Misaki and Akihiko's faces light up. "Thank you Takahiro i'm so glad you accept. Akihiko said with a smile spred across his features.

They talked for a while after that but takahiro saw how late it was getting and headed home. "so I think that went well." the older man said. "Yeah it did." the younger of the two replied. Akihiko looked at the slightly worried "Misaki, what's wrong?" he asked the boy "wha-what are talking about baka. i'm perfectly fine." Misaki replied with a fake smile plasterted on his face. But Akihiko didn't buy it he pushed Misaki up agenst a wall and and said "Misaki you better tell me what's wrong right now." the man said in a almost demanding tone. "well it's just i'm still thinking about what nii-san said, remember said how he'd learn to accept it. well what if he dosen't what if he takes me away." Misaki said. Akihiko relized how worried the boy had been about this, to be honest though he couldn't think of anything to say the kid was right after all something like that could happen, at a loss for words he lifted the boys face up and kissed him softly after they broke apart Akihiko looked Misaki in the eyes and said "No matter what Takahiro does i won't let you go, I love you Misaki." "I love you too Usagi-san." After that Akihiko carried Misaki up stairs to show him how much he loved him.

**I would like to apoligize for the terrible ending but it was really all I could think of. anyway I hope you liked please review it'd make me very happy. sayonara!**


End file.
